


Noisy

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Bucky is aloud to be loud, so is he.





	Noisy

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just Steve jerking off to Bucky. (And a lil bit of Bucky jerking it aswell)

Steve has had enough. Huffing for the tenth time this night , Steve rolled over in his bed, why the fuck does Bucky have to be so fucking loud when he jerks off? Like, why couldn't he be respectful of other people, especially Steve, Steve who has super hearing.

Sometimes he thinks Bucky does it on purpose, just to piss him right off, to make his day shit. Just to keep him awake all goddamn night. 

Steve's dick was hard, and that was what pissed him off the most, he had loved Bucky for as long as he knew what love was. When he first started to wake up with sticky boxers and thoughts of Bucky's lips fresh in his mind. 

Bucky had been his first jerk off fantasy, he was fifteen at the time, Bucky was asleep in the bed next to him, the thought that he could wake up and realise what he was doing only made him harder, he only knew what to do from snippets of magazines he occasionally saw in the corner shop. 

\---

"Mmm, Fuck, GOD!" Steve heard Bucky shout as he climaxed. He felt his dick twitch at the thought of Bucky thinking about him whilst he jerked Off, he wandered what Bucky's prick looked like now, he had seen it back in Brooklyn, they practically lived in each other's back pockets. Bucky had always been smaller in dick size than Steve, even before the serum.

It always made steve hot under the collar thinking about it, now Steve was bigger, he could have fit Bucky's while prick into one had, jerked him off messily until he came, grasping at the beds-- fucking hell, he was supposed to be sleeping, not thinking about Bucky's cock, or Bucky's come. Fuck it, if Bucky is aloud to jerk off at 3:16 AM, then so is Steve.

Throwing his covers off, Steve pulled he boxers off and threw them on the floor, he'll clean his room later, he wrapped a hand around his aching cock and began to tug.

Thoughts of Bucky were on his mind, not of Bucky from before HYDRA, but the new Bucky, the Bucky with a metal arm and a scarred mind. His cock was already dribbling precome, he dragged the precome from the tip and down the shaft, the extra slick making it more pleasurable. 

This time he didn't give a motherfucking shit weather or not Bucky heard, if he wanted to piss Steve off, well, Steve will annoy him right back.

Jerking himself off faster now, he didn't hold back any of his moans and grunts, Steve wasn't particularly loud in bed anyway, but Bucky didn't know that. 

"Fucking hell, shit, fuck" Steve moaned as he arched his back from the bed as he neared his climax. 

"BUCKY!" Steve shouted as he came, painting his chest and abdomen in his hot semen. Steve had about .4 seconds to breathe before his door burst open and a murderous Bucky was standing there.

"Steve I thought you were in trouble!" Bucky shouted when he noticed that Steve was not at all in trouble. 

Groaning, he rolled onto his back, "If you can be loud, so can I"


End file.
